


7 for Feysand

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: 7: “I almost lost you.” from the cute shippy starters
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	7 for Feysand

**Author's Note:**

> you want the angst? You get the angst. It is my speciality if you did not know. Also, the first time I have written in first person. Felt it was necessary for this post-acowar piece um yeah. cheers to new writing experiences

_I hadn’t seen the sun for months, I’d begun to think it didn’t exist as I stood in a dimly lit room._

_Something red flashed across my vision. At first I thought it might finally be the sun, the sign of dawn, but it was not._

_A moment later, I was standing in the throne room. There was a figure dressed in all red, with deep red hair, both contrasting the figure’s pale, creamy skin. And then the figure turned. Amarantha._

_She beckoned me forward. No, not me, Rhys. He appeared beside me, his wings out, not even acknowledging that I was there. The way Tamlin hadn’t all those months._

Tamlin _. There he was, at my other side, his hand gripping my arm. I struggled against him, trying to break free, but I could not. My immortal strength had disappeared._

_And then, just as Rhys reached Amarantha, a bolt shot through his leg, his left wing. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. Amarantha’s grin was merely a slash of pearly white teeth as Rhys fell to the ground._

_The King passed on my right side, crossbow in hand. Blood was running down his neck from the wound that caused his death. He was dead and so was Amarantha, but somehow they were both here._

_The King paused and nodded at Tamlin before continuing towards Amarantha and Rhys. Rhys, whose face was contorted in pain, and I was sure that if I could hear anything but a ringing noise in my head, I would hear him roaring. But then I heard something as another bolt was fired into his wing._

_“See, little pet, no matter what you do, we will always end up here.”_

—–

I jolted upright in bed, knocking Rhys’s wing out of the way as I did so. I was sweating, but my face was wet with more than just sweat. Yes, those were tears still streaming down my face. Rhys was immediately there, rubbing my back and holding my hand as if he was afraid that I would float away.

_We will always end up here._

Amarantha’s words echoed over and over again in my head. She’d never actually said them, but she said them to me sometimes, in my dreams. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t forget her voice. The sickly sweetness of it.

When my breathing evened out, and I was able to blink without seeing the dead king, or Amarantha’s smile, or Rhys with arrows protruding from his beautiful wings, I turned to my mate.

“ **I almost lost you** ,” I whispered, staring into his comforting violet eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine gently.

“But you didn’t, and I’m here, and I will always be here,” he whispered back, just as comforting as his eyes. He kissed me softly before wrapping his arms back around me as they had been in sleep. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his jasmine and citrus scent.

Eventually, we laid back down, Rhys’s wing cocooning us once more. I had a feeling he would not go back to sleep tonight. For fear of not being there if I had another nightmare. I felt his eyes on me as I laid beside him. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face gently, trying not to wake me, though I wasn’t yet asleep.

What could’ve been seconds or minutes later, he murmured, “I love you, Feyre darling,” before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
